I Shouldn't Be Here!
by Lightning-in-the-dark
Summary: Keira is taken to an assassin's world after an encounter that should've killed her. If you think that's a good thing, you've got another thing coming, especially if the first person you bump into is a guard. "Oh joy, why didn't I wish for a bike instead?"
1. Where it all began Muahahaha 'cough'

**LITD: Like I said on my profile, I've decided to start an Assassin's Creed fic because it's such a cool game. Also to those who don't know, since my laptop fucked up, my files have been lost so I can't update my previous fics.**

**Sorry to those who were reading them.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, nothing else…Awwww.**

**

* * *

**

Where it all began…muahahahaha cough, cough

One thing to say about myself, I hate mornings. Especially really _early_ mornings. I shuddered just thinking about them, but the annoying thing is, I have to get up at 6:30am every day for school until its Saturday which is my favourite day/my day of rest/everyone's favourite day…I hope.

But finally, _the_ day has arrived. Grading to receiving a black belt. Dun dun DUN.

My alarm clock screamed at me to get up and switch it off, but I couldn't be bothered. My bed was too warm and comforting to stray away from, but sadly, like all days, you have to get up at one point. Urgh.

I groaned as I sat up, the cold air was the only thing that greeted me, except the stupid alarm. The technology that betrayed mankind…In my point of view anyway. Damn things.

Shuffling up to the alarm, I batted it off the table and it collided with the floor, switching it off. That was new.

The time was 8:30am, I had two hours to get ready for the session. I huffed. I could have just gone back to bed, but now that I was awake I wouldn't get back to sleep. So I changed into my white robe, uncomfortable, but it makes the fighting easier, and put my dark brown hair into a ponytail. Usually, I would leave it down so it is just below my shoulders, but, like I said, today isn't the usual day for me.

The door creaked loudly as I stumbled out of my room to proceed to the kitchen.

Fooooooooooooooooood.

Whatever was being made smelled delicious. "Please be pancakes" I chanted to myself when I got to the archway.

A grin appeared on my face. Pancakes.

"How did you know" I said dramatically to my mom as I sat beside my younger brother, Dylan, who was too content with his share to care that I was next to him.

My mom smiled, "Well, it is a big day so I thought it would be nice to have something different for a change."

The first pancake I had was eaten in about two seconds while the other two I had covered in maple syrup. Yummy.

By the time I had finished it was 9:01am. "So that means I have-" I counted with my fingers "-an hour and a half to go? Eh, I don't know" I know, I suck at maths and I'm 18.

"Yes, you do." mom answered for me, but frowned after she began again, "But I won't be able to drive you there because I have to take Dylan to the airport" Oh yeah, I forgot he was going to a basketball camp in New York.

"You will be back in time to watch me, right?" I said eagerly.

"Of course"

"That's fine then. Besides, it's only a twenty minute walk." I replied, setting my plate at the sink.

"Oh, that means you only have about an hour then." Dylan spluttered with his mouth full.

As I went back upstairs, I smirked. I still had time to play the Xbox 360.

My room was bombsite when I entered it again, but I didn't care since I could just clean it when I got back.

I switched the console on, eager to finish Assassin's Creed before I left. I only had one more guy to kill. Robert de… something, I can't remember his second name.

The first thing I did was kill a couple of archers, then, when I got bored, scaled a few view points which then lead me into saving a citizen, most of the time I want to leave them (because I'm sadistic that way) but then I don't get scholars or vigilantes. Oh well.

"I'll see you later, Keira!" shouted mom just before I heard the front door slam shut.

It took me a while to get through every task to retrieve information about the old dushbag.

Finally I jumped over buildings, killed another archer and fell through the roof into the assassin's bureau. Malik told me about the funeral and all that jazz before giving Altair the feather.

Yay! I get to kill an old man.

Sadly, I just happened to glance at my clock.

10:15am "…Ohhhhh Fuuuuuuuck" I screamed, switching off the Xbox and dashing out the door with my duffle bag.

For the first few minutes I sprinted down the streets, faster than I've ever ran before.

'I wish I was in Assassin's Creed, and then I could just jump over the buildings' I thought to myself.

I skidded to a halt and tripped over a fallen trashcan as I went through an alleyway.

Something clicked twice. "Hand over everything you have." A low voice growled behind me.

I turned my head slowly to find a hooded man pointing a gun at me. I let out an aggravated sigh "Oh, give me break for once in my life"

"Hurry up!" he shouted impatiently, shuffling towards me.

Folding my arms, I stuck my tongue out at the man. "Never"

He smirked. "You really shouldn't have said that" Before I knew what happened, the gun flashed and let out a deafening bang. I was too frozen in fear to even think about trying to move out of the way. My body went numb and then I crumpled to the floor, into the darkness.

* * *

"Wake up, please? Hello?" a random voice echoed through the black shroud. I walked aimlessly through the darkness, trying to find a way out. The voice still rang out and after a while, it really started to piss me off.

Now I was really freaked out.

"Shut up!" I screamed back at the voice, tears flowed down my face. My legs buckled under me. Cold and alone, I lay on my back and clamped my eyes shut.

However, when I opened my eyes again, I found three tanned children hovering over me. I groaned as I sat up, my head was thumping like a hammer against a door. The weird thing was the kids that had been staring at me were gone.

They had left me alone in an alleyway, but this one was different to the one I was attacked in, it was white and damn, was it hot.

To my dismay, I noticed my bag was gone, but my robe was still intact. The sound of people surrounded me and when I looked at the mouth of the alley, there were people walking past in _robes!_ Some even had pots on their heads…Weird, but funny.

"Wow, they need to get some fashion sense." I muttered as I stood up from the floor. I never noticed the heat until I blew my bang out of the way. I was sweating buckets. Since I didn't have a clue where I was I thought that my best option was to explore.

I exited the alley to be greeted with the blistering sun, which almost blinded me, and, to my annoyance, stares from passing people.

I brushed them off and followed the nearest crowd until I came to a fountain and sat on the closest bench.

'Where the hell am I?' I wondered, dazed by the sudden thought that I wasn't home. Hell, I didn't even think that I was in the same world.

Another sound caught my attention, clattering metal. I glanced to my left to watch with wide eyes, a soldier stroll past, sword in hand, shouting, "Where are you?" in a familiar foreign accent.

"No, I can't be…can I?" Assassin's Creed?

I got up and walked the opposite way just in case he was looking for a fight. I fazed out, wondering how I got here.

Was it that man? Was it because I wished for it? 'Why the hell didn't I wish for a new bike instead?' I scolded myself.

I was too caught up in the argument with myself that I didn't notice a drunken man stumble up to me and barged past, causing me to plough into someone.

"Sorry I-"

"HERITIC! I'll have your head!" the soldier shouted and had drawn his sword before I could think of an excuse.

Run. Run as fast as you can, my mind kept telling me…in Donkey's voice. Go Shrek 2!

Before I knew it, two more men shuffled towards me, armed to kill. Great, I've only been here for two minute and already I've made enemies.

I turned and ran as fast as I could, pushing past random people that got in my way. The soldiers behind me were catching up so I turned right at the next corner.

Just my luck. Dead end. Sweatdrop.

Sadly, the soldiers blocked my path so I couldn't escape. I stuttered random words out of fear, searching for something to fight back with. "Err…um, hi…"

"We shall kill you for showing your face in our presence, assassin." the lead soldier said. I noticed that this commotion had drawn some attention.

Wait a minute. I glanced down at my attire. Hey, I did look like an assassin. Cool.

I mentally slapped myself. 'Of course it's not a good thing. These guys want to kill you.' Great, now my mind has betrayed me.

Out of desperation, I grabbed the nearest thing to me…which had to be a cucumber.

The guards gave me a weird look. I just shrugged, "Better than nothing"

I quickly looked around me to find a way out of this mess until I noticed a low pole. That's it, my plan was use the, uh, cucumber and run.

Simple.

My way of _using_ the cucumber was throwing it at the nearest guard. I spun and ran towards the pole before grabbing it to pull myself up to the roof. When I glanced back, the guard that I had thrown the cucumber at was rolling around on the floor holding his groin.

My eyes widen and I tried, and failed, to hold in the laugh. Basically, I pissed myself. Metaphorically of course.

"Fear the cucumber of doom!" I called to them between breaths. My fun didn't last long, the rest of the men were already advancing on me. "Bye"

I ran in the first direction that I turned to; glancing back every so often to find more guards had joined the chase. 'Like cat and mouse' I thought to myself.

Suddenly, an arrow blurred past my face, literally missing me by an inch. It took me with such surprise that I stumble back towards the edge and gravity pulled me down. I crashed through a stall below, blowing up dust and debris from the impact.

To put it into words, it hurt like hell.

Without much time to think, a hand grabbed my collar and yanked my battered body out of the wreckage to come face to face with the guard I had hit cough in the balls.

"Did you think you could get away from us?" he spat at my face and threw me to the ground. By now escape was impossible for one reason.

I was surrounded by soldiers and, well what do you know, an audience.

"Well? What do you have to say?" he growled at me.

Even though I was in pain, I still found it hard trying not to laugh. "How's the nether regions?" I snickered. Even some of the others, guards and audience, chuckled with me.

His eyes narrowed. The next thing I knew was that his leg connected with my side, forcing me to cry out.

"I believe its time for you to die." He said darkly and lifted his sword.

Through the tear filled eyes, I watch as a white figure rose from the roof behind the soldiers and reached for his shoulder.

Could it be?

In a swift motion, a piece of metal was thrown and struck the man in the neck before he had the chance to strike me. People screamed in terror as the man fell lifeless to the floor while the rest of the guards turned to the one responsible for their leader's death.

The man in white leaped down from the rooftop and threw four more daggers, each dropping their targets as soon as they hit.

Without taking a breather, he had drawn his sword and stabbed an awe-stricken soldier in the stomach. When he removed his weapon, two more ganged up on him, one in front and one behind.

I was mesmerised, he made it look like a dance, blocking attacks and countering with swipes to the stomach before facing the rest of the group. My trance was broken when a soldier managed to slice my saviour's shoulder, staining his white robe red from the blood.

I couldn't just lie here and do nothing.

I scanned the ground, looking for something I could to help. "Come on, I managed to get away using a cucumber" I growled out loud.

Then it dawned on me. The dagger. I crawled towards the body of the one who kicked me. I didn't think, I reacted. The small dagger was thrown from my hand, not straight, but it hit a guard in the leg so that'll do.

"Take that asshole!" I screamed at him as he collapsed to the floor in agony.

By now, all of the group that had pursued me were dead.

It took me a few seconds to register that the man in white was standing over me, staring at me with confused eyes.

When I saw his face, I managed to put a name with his face and gasped when I realised what that name was.

"I think you better come with me" he said, helping me to my feet.

Altair.

* * *

**LITD: Well folks, what did you think? Good? Awesome? Shit? Please send feedback because it will determine whether I continue with this fic or not. Till next time.**


	2. Time to mock the young one

**LITD: Hi people, thanks sooooo much for the readers who reviewed the first chapter. I love you all. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed…**

**

* * *

**

Time to mock the young one

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Now Keira, don't panic. You're not going to die…you're just…in a…game.

Sweet!

I tried not to hyperventilate, I was in one of my favourite games. The problem was, how the hell do I get home? Not that I wanted to go just now, but it's great to have the info handy.

Without saying a word, Altair grabbed my shoulder and pushed me away from the field of bodies. "Keep moving and keep your head down" he whispered the command before he let me go. Bodies of the dead guards littered the paths and it made me shudder.

My heart raced. What if he thinks I'm a spy? What if he tries to kill me?

_Kick him in the balls._ My mind speaks again.

"Can you climb?" he asked me swiftly, guiding me into a small alley. I nodded slowly and before I could ask any questions, he jumped onto a window frame.

I bet he just left me to follow because he knows that he could catch me just as easily.

Hesitantly, I followed the assassin up the wall. It took me quite a bit longer than Altair, but at least I got there.

Then I noticed something, 'I better not say his name out loud until he introduces himself. _If_ he introduces himself that is.' If he kills me.

"Quickly, before archers spot us" he said and dashed towards a ledge. He leaped across the gap with ease and stopped to wait for me. What did he expect, that I leaped across the building as if it was a hobby?

I groaned as I stood. 'Don't look down, just don't look down' I tried to calm myself. When I stumbled to the edge, it didn't look that wide so I would try anyway. I took a couple of steps back and jumped, skidding to halt at the other side. I met the gaze of the assassin, amused but impatient at the same time.

"What? I've never jumped across a building before" I said, crossing my arms.

He turned and walked away, I'm guessing he was expecting me to follow. Of course I would. I'm not going to wonder around the city _alone_ am I? After what happened, I think I'll just stay with the deadly one…

"Then what was that stunt that nearly had you killed?" I was surprised that he replied, being a grumpy, arrogant person and all.

"That wasn't my fault" I moaned. "It was that drunk guy who pushed me into them"

Suddenly, he stopped and turned to me. "Then why wear such clothes?" he growled, pointing to my attire. "You look like a spy? If you are, don't think I won't hesitate to kill you"

Oh, that's not good. "Don't you think if I _was_ a spy, I would have been more discreet than that?"

After a few moments silent glares, he gave out a loud breath and we pressed on, to bureau I think. Now that I think about it, where am I?

"What city is this?" I asked as we jumped over another gap.

His eyebrow arched as if I was mad. Even though I wouldn't deny it. "Jerusalem" he answered simply.

The rest of the journey was in silence and it wasn't long until we arrived at the bureau. Without a word, he dropped through the entrance as if it was a walk in the park. I blinked at him with mouth agape. Was he really that stupid?

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not the best when it comes to heights." I huffed and sat at the edge.

"Fine. You can stay there while take care of business here and let the archers kill you" he replied and went to the door.

"W-wait!" I stammered, trying to climb down. Guess what happened next...

I slipped.

However, I didn't hit the floor, but something warm had broken my fall. My eyes opened to find Altair's face hovered over fine and I could feel my cheeks flare up.

_Come on, do something!_ My thoughts screamed at me.

"Um…thanks" I staggered, wriggling from his arms. He remained silent as we walked through the doorway, I wouldn't say greeted, but acknowledged by Malik.

"Altair" he said not too politely and his eyes widened when they fell towards me. "Who's the girl?"

"I do not know. She was running from the guards when I found her." he explained and turned to me, waiting for me to comply.

"My name is Keira" I said simply.

"So why bring her here? Did you not think that she might be a spy?" Malik glared at me.

WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I'M A SPY?!

In a way I felt sorry for him. Because of Altair's arrogance, he had lost his left arm and his brother. But still, that doesn't mean he can direct his anger to me. Asshole.

Not wanting to argue, Altair stepped in, "Do not judge just because she is a girl. I would like to hear what Al Mualim has to say. I've seen what she can do, she can react quickly in a bad situation and with a little practice, she could make a fine assassin"

Did I just hear that right? I could be an assassin? Oh my god? Altair, I love you!

"Of course, if she is not worthy then she'll have to die." There goes my good mood.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" I interrupted, waving my hands in disbelief, "you brought me along just because you _think_ I'm good enough. Now you tell me that if your master says I'm too shit to be an assassin, I'll have to die!" I almost shouted the last phrase.

"She's a loud one, isn't she?" Malik smirked at me.

I ignored the insult and turned back Altair who was staring at me with curious eyes. "Look, I'm not going with you if it's putting my life at risk."

"You don't have a choice" It was Malik who spoke, "now that you know where we reside, you will have to comply or die. We cannot risk you exposing us to the Templars."

I thought for a moment until I came to a conclusion. "Point taken. I guess I don't have choice after all." I sighed. "When do we leave" I asked in a monotone voice to Altair.

"Soon. I have some business to attend to with Malik" Not much of answer, but it was better than nothing.

I sat at the back of the room while Altair and Malik gave information to one another about how the assassination went.

So it was Talal he had to kill.

My mind wondered after a few boring minutes. I missed my home, my family and most of all, chocolate. The creamy, milky, chocolaty goodness… I wanna go home.

"Keira?" someone brought me out of my trance, "We'll be leaving shortly, but I want you to change out of those clothes before then. You'll attract too much attention." Altair explained, pointing out that I had blood splattered on random places of my clothes.

In the mean time, Malik had disappeared behind his desk searching for something. "Here. You can wear this. It may be too big, but it will have to do." He said and laid out a robe like theirs out onto the desk.

He was right. It was _way_ too big for me, in more ways than one. "Don't you have a smaller size?" I pleaded while inspecting myself. It was at least two inches too long at the sleeves and the bottom was dragging up all of the dust from the floor. "Or a knife?"

"Here." Altair handed me his dagger which I used to cut the sleeves and the bottom of the robe so that it fitted me more accurately.

I exhaled. "It'll have to do. I guess it's better than nothing"

When I went back to give the dagger back, Altair shook his head. "It would be in your best interest if you kept it so that you could protect yourself at least."

I stared at the weapon, "Are you sure you want to give me this?"

"Do you want to survive?" he shot back. "These times are dangerous for people who are unarmed. Especially women."

"Hey! I'll have you know that I'm a black belt in kick boxing" Almost.

Both of the men stared at me blankly. Note to self: YOU'RE NOT IN THE 21st CENTURY YOU DOUGHBALL!

I laughed nervously and walked up to the door. "Are we going now?"

"One moment" he said in the way that meant 'get out and don't listen'

While I was trying to figure out a way to climb out the hole on the roof, Altair turned back to Malik, who was glaring in return.

"I don't trust her, Altair. You can't just go around picking out random girls off the street just because you're attracted to her" I heard Malik snarl. Oh, I feel so loved…not.

Altair's eyes narrowed into slits. "Don't speak such nonsense. I am not attracted to the girl, Malik." he replied firmly, "I think that she would of great use to us. The Templers think that the brotherhood is made up of only men, but if we have Keira join then it will be easier to sneak behind their defences."

"Hmm, I see your point, but that does not mean that our master will agree to it." He said thoughtfully. "Go, before it gets dark."

"Safety and peace, brother"

Malik grunted in response and Altair took that as the queue to leave, finding me once again sitting at the edge of the entrance.

A grin was plastered on my face. "I can get up on my own. It's getting down that's the problem."

Altair just sighed and swiftly climbed out of the hole. "Well," he began, planting himself beside me. "You're going to have to learn that the only way to get away is down."

I frowned at him as he got up. "Thanks for spoiling my good mood…again."

"Come on, we better get out of here before the sun sets." He said suddenly, staring at the horizon.

It was getting late and with it, my energy was depleting. I hope with the title of assassin I'll get more energy, he looked as if he had just woken from a deep sleep.

In about two minutes we were standing by the main gate to the Kingdom and it was swarmed with guards.

"There" he whispered and pointed to the scholars. They were scanning about the terrain near the entrance and as soon as they set eyes on us, they began to move forward. Without giving any warning, Altair half dragged me across the street and in the middle of the small group. Like the game, we walked past the guards with no problem and after thanking them, we searched for horses.

Well, it didn't take long to find Altair's horse, it just trotted up to him and nibbled at his hood, which I snickered about. Actually, I thought it was quite cute.

"Can you ride a horse?" he asked after he mounted the horse who snorted at the extra weight.

I nodded, "But where are we going find one?"

He exhaled "Steal one of course"

"Ah…right." Was all I said, unable to think of a comeback.

It didn't take long to find a horse. In fact, there were four of them so I had the courtesy to pick one. I picked a black mare. Then, after a long struggle and a bit of help, I was ready to go.

We trotted for a few moments in silence and before the sound of birds drove me insane, I broke the silence, saying the first thing that came into my head.

"I wish I was taller."……Whaaaat?! I can't believe that was the first thing that came into my mind. Bad Keira bad. But I continued anyway, "I mean, my grandfather was so tall that he had to lower his head to get through a door. Both, my father and my brother are the same." It wasn't fair, compared to Altair I was a dwarf at 5. 3"

He chuckled slightly and turned to me with amused eyes. "Well Keira, you've got to do your own growing, no matter how tall your grandfather is."

My jaw was wide open. I was looking for sympathy, not mockery! My eyes narrowed at as he turned back to the front. "Altair?"

"Yes"

"I hate you."

* * *

I love being here, I really do, but no one told me that we had to take the long way! In the game you press a button and a few seconds later you're at Masyaf. In real life - I think its real life anyway – you have to take the long way.

If you want it put into words, _it's not fun what so ever. _Especially if you're travelling with an assassin who is the quietest man I've heard…seen…you know what I mean.

Anyway, it took us two days to travel to Masyaf. _Two bloody days _and when I heard Altair say that we had almost arrived, I felt like kissing him for two reasons.

One – like I said, it had taken us two days to get there.

Two – it was the first thing he said within the last five hours…at least, I think its five hours. I don't know, I don't have a watch or anything to tell me the time. The only time I can tell is when it's morning, midday or night. At the moment, it was between morning and midday.

Let's just say its 10am.

What freaked me out the most was that everyone stared at us as we entered the village after we left Bret and Cassie outside the gate. – I decided to name the horses out of boredom –

Altair started up the hill and I trudged along after him, tired and starving as the only thing we had to eat was _bread_…not very appetising.

"So, what's gonna happen now?" I managed to ask before I stifled a yawn. The hill was long and steep, but a perfect replica of the game. Maybe I won't get lost for once in my life.

He let out an aggravated sigh, "I thought you would have figured it out." He paused, probably waiting for me to reply.

Just as I was about to say something, one of the guards walked over to us, blocking our way to the bureau. I recognised him, but I couldn't put a name with the face.

"It's about time you arrived. You're late." He said and glared at me. "And I see the reason why."

I widened my eyes. "Excuse me?!" I reeeally don't like him.

"And for a good cause, Abbas." Altair butted in. "I brought her here to speak with our master"

Hold on, he didn't defend me. He _agreed_ with the stereotypical jerk.

Asshole.

Altair told Abbas what happened back at the city to make things clearer to him. It ended with Abbas thinking about things. "You may have betrayed the brotherhood, but I trust your judgement about the girl." Abbas admitted. Wow, that's something coming from him.

With another moment of silence and glares, Abbas let us past into the bureau.

It was huge and that was an understatement.

There were some trainees sparring in the ring, their grunts and clattering swords rang out within the castle's walls. I stopped to watch them fight, remembering that I would have to fight and kill other people for the rest of my life here…if I managed to leave the castle with my head intact of course.

"We must not keep the master waiting" I jumped, Altair standing with his arms crossed and he stared at me with impatient eyes.

"Fine." I huffed and walked with him. A few other people gazed as we walked past. Obviously they've never had girl in the brotherhood's attire before.

Just as I got to the door, I stole a glance at the sparring event. It had finished, one of the men was kneeling over the other, sword pressed against his neck. 'If that was a real fight, he would be dead' my mind told me.

Before I knew it, we were standing in front the desk by the massive stain glass window, behind the desk stood Al Mualim.

"Master" Altair greeted.

"The mission was a success I presume?" the master replied, not even giving me a glance.

"Indeed, Talal is dead." He said and presented the bloodied feather.

It wasn't until then that Al Mualim soft gaze shifted onto me. "And who might this be?"

Unsure of what to do, I remained silent, so Altair filled in all of the details about what had happened back in Jerusalem.

"So Keira," the master began thoughtfully, "you wish to become one of us."

I bit my lip, sweat formed behind my neck and it tickled when it slid down my back.

To be honest, I wasn't sure if I wanted to or not. Killing people isn't my thing...yet. "Not exactly. I was told that I didn't have a choice" I finished with my eyes narrowed on Altair who looked at me in amusement. I stuck my tongue out as a reply.

After a brief discussion with _my saviour,_ the pair turned back to me, Altair's stare worried me. "Very well. You may join us." The master announced. I was about to leap into the air with joy when he went on to burst my bubble by saying, "On the condition that you beat one of my students in armed combat. We have to make sure that we are making the right decision."

Oh, that's just fantastic. I'm going to die before I even get a chance to kill a Templar.

As we were dismissed so that I could receive a proper weapon, I glared at him and snarled a whisper. "This is your fault." I gave him back his dagger and stormed off in a random direction, his chuckles making my blood boil as I removed my self from his sight.

**

* * *

**

LITD: So folks, how was this chapter? To be honest, I didn't like it as much as the last one. I know that I've not used quotes from the game, but I might if I need to. Like last time, it's your reviews that decide if this fic gets updated or not. The next chapter will definitely have action in it. Till next time.


	3. They Aren't The Same

**LITD: Hi guys! Sorry for being so late, but my dad had organised a last minute vacation so had to get ready for it and I only got back on Monday so I haven't had much time to write it since my dad said i couldn't take my laptop with me. However, I remembered that I didn't updated for a while so as soon as I got back, I tried my best to get this done. I hope you guys enjoy it 'cause there's a lot of action in this chappy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed apart from a copy that I bought at the local game store. Right at this moment, it is my favourite game of the year and so is Halo 3. I don't know which one is better T.T**

**What would the world be like without video games…boring, in my view anyway.**

**

* * *

**

They Aren't the Same**!**

I hate this place. Everyone made this sword fighting business so simple while I had to sit through a really long lecture about how not to die.

At first, Altair asked me about kickboxing, which led me into giving him a quick lesson about the martial art, then he started getting technical about armed combat.

"A sword is just like an extension of the arm." He said to me while swinging it around. Show off.

"What's this got to do with kickboxing?" I asked as he approached me with the weapon still looping about the place.

Suddenly, the sword stopped inches from my nose, forcing me to squeak and edged back away from the tip. I narrowed my eyes up the blade at Altair as he retracted the weapon and sheathed it. "What the hell was that?!" I screamed at him, gesturing at the sword as I jumped up from the bench. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Have you learned nothing?" he snapped back, his eyes bearing holes into my face. "Every day is dangerous for an assassin. If you want to become one of us then you will have to deal with that whether you like it of not."

I sighed and dropped my gaze to the floor. I felt pathetic and, although I hate to admit it, he was right. If I acted like this whether I passed the test or not, I wouldn't last more than a day out there.

"What are you proposing then?" I asked since he was the oh-so-glorious-self-centred guy who knew everything to do with a blade.

"One moment" he went over to the wardrobe at the back of the large room and opened it. My eye widen at the amount of blades that were held in there, many different shapes and sizes. After a quick browse, he shut the doors and handed me a black sword. It wasn't heavy, but it was as long as my arm. "When you think about it, sword fighting is the same thing as this kickboxing of yours"

I gave him an arched eyebrow. "Yeah, a big sharp thing that can slice your head off is _totally_ the same as a punch or a kick to the head." I scoffed as I inspected my new friend…

Wait a minute.

"Don't you see?" Altair brought out his sword again and walked towards me. "If I were to jab at your head, what would you do?"

Oh, I get it! Whoohoo, I got something! That so has to go in my record book…if I had one.

"I would dodge and counter."

"Exactly. Now, practice it with a sword."

"Hold o- Whoa!" I barely managed to sidestep the attack that he mentioned, causing me to stumble and fall to the floor.

"Come on Keira. Stop retreating and fight." he said firmly as I tried to slow my heart rate, – which was about 100 mph – standing to face my 'teacher'.

I tried the same attack and went for the head, which Altair easily avoided, but he added a not-so-soft punch to the side as I past. The counter winded me a bit, but not enough to floor me again.

Frustration was building in me. I only had had till midday to prepare for the 'test' thing which would decide if I die or not.

This time, Altair came at me at a fast rate, slicing for my shoulder. Using his advice, I ducked under the attack and used the handle to butt him in the chest.

He stepped back to give himself some breathing space. "Very good" Yay! A complement. "Now, I shall bring this fight up a level."

Oh goodie/fuck.

He was so fast, it was unbelievable. In about two bounds, he would be less than a foot away from me. I still opted for the retreat and jab for a couple of attempts until we paused for a brief second.

I started the attack this time, leaping up to slam the blade onto his shoulder. However, Altair brought his sword up to block my attack, stopping me from hitting him and let me land. "Only block if you need to. Sometimes it may not be the best option as some fighters could be stronger than yourself, resulting in you being pushed to the floor and killed if you're not quick enough." Just as he finished, he pushed me back and charged for me. I eeped as I tripped over the bench and crashed to the brick floor. I felt disorientated, but when I focused my eyes I saw Altair in the air, ready to stick the blade into my head.

Not going to happen.

I rolled out of the way and onto my knees. I heard the sword clatter as it connected with the ground and that's when I found my chance. I pivoted and ran for my teacher. Our swords clashed loudly and I grunted at the force that I had to put into the attack just to prevent Altair from tripping me again.

Now I knew what he meant about the strength thing. After all, I'm only a small, 18 year old girl. Obviously in this time period, it didn't matter.

Once again, he pushed me back, but this time I managed to steady myself enough to try my own style and opted for a roundhouse kick. The look in his eyes made me realise that he didn't expect that, but he still managed to block it by grabbing my foot and throwing me to the floor. Again. However, I didn't react fast enough to defend myself, which ended up with Altair standing over me with his blade pressed against my throat.

Fear took over my body almost instantly, freezing me to the core. I stared wide eyed into his eyes and it shocked me at what I found. Hate, pain, loneliness, worst of all, bloodlust, and I was at his mercy.

I was staring into the eyes of an assassin, an _experienced _assassin, and it seemed as if he needed someone to kill.

_Me_.

Suddenly, his eyes soften and he released me from his grasp, turning away from me as he got up. At this point, I managed to let out the breath that I didn't realise I was holding until my lungs burned for air.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, sheathing his sword and stormed out of the room, leaving me gasping on the floor.

Was he really going to kill me? It damn well looked like it.

I groaned as I sat up and I glanced out of the window. I still had a while to go since the sun wasn't near the centre of the sky. What I didn't notice was that I was shaking like a leaf, so much that I had to use the bench for support to help me stand. I let out a shaky sigh as I put my sword back in its holster and turned for the door.

Just as I exited the room, one of the maids scurried to me, looking over me worryingly before she shook her head. "You better come with me, Miss. You look like you need a bath" she said politely and began to lead me to another room.

Wait, did she say _bath_? I'm officially in heaven. By the time we arrived at our destination, the hot tub was full of steaming water.

It looked so…so _comforting_.

"I will be back in a few minutes so I can remove you clothes. They will be replaced with fresh, clean fighting gear." She said and exited the room. I liked her, she was the only person so far that has actually been nice to me.

Even though the thought of being clean after god-knows how long, I frowned. Straight after this, I was going to have to fight for my life, which meant that the clean robe will be clean no more.

I threw off my borrowed clothes and nearly jumped into the water as if it was a swimming pool. They even provided soap, I didn't think that soap was invented back then…here...now. Not that I was complaining, I just didn't pay attention in history.

I let the soap cleanse my abused hair and relaxed against the back of the tub. I took this time to relive the events of the training. It troubled me that Altair was actually going to kill me, but what stopped him?

I heard the door creak open and the maid walked back in to collect my discarded clothes. "Thankyou" I shouted after her before the door clicked shut again, leaving alone once again.

I continued to clean myself with the soap, but when it touched my neck I hissed when my skin burned at its touch. I felt the front of my neck and inspected my hand. Small drops of blood slid down my palm and tinted the water when they fell. That was when I let my body submerge completely in the water, removing the rest of the soap and whatever blood I had on my body.

I had enough of the bath and the silence. The bedroom that the bathroom exited in to was empty when I entered it, but I saw the clean robe that the maid provided lying on the bed with the same black sword sitting next to it.

After a quickly drying myself with a towel, I slipped into my new attire…and it fitted perfectly.

Score one for whoever made the clothes here.

Seconds after I had finished putting my hair into a ponytail, someone knocked on the door. "Miss?" it was the maid again, but this time she sounded unhappy, "The master wishes for your presence."

I frowned. Was it that time already? The sun outside the window confirmed that it was midday. Stupid time betrayed me again. At least I felt refreshed and ready to go, but my shaking body told me otherwise. I really was scared, one mistake could kill…I'm starting to sound like Altair. My fists clenched at the name. After all, he did almost kill me.

Almost.

"Miss?" the maid called again, this time her soft voice was impatient and worried.

I jogged to the door and swung it open, causing the maid to jump with fright. "Sorry, I didn't realise what time it was." I said sheepishly and closed the door behind me.

"That's ok," she smiled softly and gestured to her left. "This way, please."

We walked in silence for the first few seconds before I managed to come out with a good question for once. "What's your name?"

"Miriam, why do you ask, Miss?" she sounded uncertain.

"I thought it would have been better to call you by your name instead of calling you Maid all the time" I answered before adding, "Its ok to call me Keira, by the way."

"We servants are not permitted to call our masters by their names." Miriam said grimly. By this time were ascending up the gardens at the back of the castle.

I jogged until I was next to her and placed my arm around her shoulder. "Let's just keep it our secret" I whispered. "I don't like the fact that we separate each other because of our status. Besides, I might not live long enough for you to get the chance to call me Keira anyway." I remembered in a disdain passion.

We got to the archway that led into the main part of the castle and Miriam stopped. "I wish you good luck for your fight." she smiled and stepped to the side so that I could enter.

"Thankyou again" and after a bow, she left.

I will see her again, I kept saying to myself as I wondered up to the desk which Al Mualim resided behind, his back facing me when I stopped. I didn't bother with any type of noise because I knew that he was about to speak.

Despite the confidence, I was still shaking and it was hard to hide it.

"Keira," he addressed me in a powerful, commanding tone, "are you ready?"

I met his gaze, so full of wisdom and knowledge. "Yes, I am" I replied as strong as I could.

What I didn't expect was that he began to chuckle, "I admire your courage, but you don't realise what you are getting yourself into. You must remember that Dari is one of my best trainees" I do know actually, I wanted to say, but obviously I couldn't. "I will be watching you battle from here which means you shall fight in the training area just outside. Now go."

I gave him a smirk, "This is gonna be fun." How I wish I meant that statement. Stupid emotions.

When I arrived outside the pit, I was surprised to see that I would have an audience. Some of the spectators eyed me up, probably discussing how I was going to be defeated. To be honest, it wouldn't surprise me.

I jumped the fence into the arena and blew my bang out of my face. My opponent was standing at the other side, talking to two other people, friends I presume.

My arms crossed as impatience began to emerge from me, I just wanted to get this battle over and down with, but still he faced his friends and not me.

That's it, "Hey asshole!" I called, grabbing Dari's attention. "Stop chatting up your bitches and face me."

Immediately, he laughed and so did the rest of the audience. "You're my special opponent?" he scoffed.

"Well duh, I wouldn't be standing here if I wasn't meant to be here or are you that retarded?" I growled.

This time, his laugh died down to a deep chuckled, "Go back to your hut and clean up the dirt like the rest of the females. You don't belong in a man's world." Dari said simply with a wave of his hand and turned back to his friends.

That sexist, stereotypical, self-centred, fucking bastard! I am so gonna rip his balls off and force them down his throat.

Ok Keira, calm down. Just…calm…down……

SCREW THIS!!!

The first thing that came to my head was hit him with something. And the first thing happened to be a rock. Without thinking, I launched it at the jerk and it managed to smack him in the shoulder.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and I just realised what I had done.

Uh oh.

Dari turned slowly and when his face was in full view, it scared the hell out of me…and that was an understatement. If looks could kill, I would definitely be dead.

His eyes narrowed to slits and he drew his blade threateningly slow. "I'll make you wish you had never been born." He snarled and charged towards me. I barely managed to bring out my blade to block his swipe and roll away from a kick. When I stopped, I quickly turned to slash at him multiple time, but he blocked them easily and pushed me back.

By this time, our fight had drawn the attention of many people, some watched in awe while others whooped and cheered. It gave me the adrenaline that I needed, also due to the fact that my opponent jabbed at my stomach. Using what I had learned, I pretended that the swords were arms and pushed his blade away, landing a punch to the side as he passed.

It wasn't hard enough to floor him, but enough to anger him so I decided that I would play a bit. "What was it that you said? 'You don't belong in a man's world'" I scoffed and smirked at him. "I think I just proved you wrong."

However, his reaction wasn't what I expected since he laughed, now he was really pissing me off.

We backed away from each other and began to circle around the pit, staring intensely to see who would make the first move. I rolled my shoulders to relieve the tension I could feel contracting my muscles.

A grin was plastered on Dari's face, one that made me feel uneasy, and he lunged, his blade moving in a dark blur of speed towards my head. To counter, I threw myself forward under his strike and aimed a punch for the stomach. He managed to turn at the last second and I missed by a few millimetres, sliding past his belly. I allowed the momentum to carry me past him and tried for a spinning back kick, but I was too slow, resulting in the butt of his sword slamming into my collarbone. I sucked in a sharp, painful breath as I dropped.

I rolled across the dirt and came back standing with a pump in my leg, turning and kicking out sideways with my right foot in one movement, aiming for his knee. However, the attack didn't go as planned, my leg flew past its target as Dari sidestepped and swung for my neck.

'Oh my god', I gasped in my head as well as out loud, 'this guy is really trying to kill me.'

To prevent my head from being sliced off, I fell backwards and landed hard on the dirt. Because of his momentum, he spun right around, giving me enough time to stand and black his next swing with my own blade, making a loud clash. I could feel the pressure mount as Dari began to tower over me, nearly knocking me to the floor.

With a grunt, I tried to kick him again and this time I caught him in the stomach, causing him to stumble back and gasp for his lost breath.

Before long (long as in two seconds) he was charging for me again, his speed catching me off guard once again. He aimed for my shoulder with a horizontal two handed slash. I ducked under the attack, but his next surprise was that his knee connected with my chin. With a grunt, I collapsed to the floor, I could taste the blood now seeping into my mouth from my burst lip.

A laugh erupted from Dari's mouth as he came to stand over me. "Look at you" he scoffed, pointing at me with his sword "this is why you women shouldn't be fighting" he face ended up inches from mine, "never try a man's job" he hissed.

My first reaction was I screamed and thrust my head forward, slamming into his nose and causing him to back away from me. By now I didn't care if I killed him or not, because in my books, this man deserves to die.

Growling, I jumped up and lunged after him as he held his, now broken, nose. I gave him a sidekick to the face to add to the pain, making Dari slump backwards to the ground.

Within a flash, my blade was against his throat, his face covered in blood from his injury.

'Serves you right' I smirked in my head. I brought my face down next to his ear. "I win" I whispered.

The audience, however, remained silent. Some were shocked and surprised that I had managed to win. Hell, even I didn't think that I could've won against this guy.

My gear clattered loudly as I got up and sheathed my sword, my eyes not leaving Dari's. "Never get on the bad side of a girl" I hissed and turned to walk away.

"Keira! Look out!" I heard Miriam's familiar voice screaming and the spectators gasped. My eyes widened as I turned to face Dari's fury.

At first I didn't feel the blade hit, but it jabbed into my stomach. It didn't go right through and almost immediately it was pulled out. Shakily, I looked up to see Altair standing over Dari, who was now back on the ground again.

Now the pain hit me like being hit by a truck or two, forcing me to double over and cry out when the wound throb. It hurt so much that I rolled over onto my back and I held my wound to try and keep the blood from escaping through my skin. I clamped my eyes shut as the tears streamed down my face and I let out a small, quiet cry.

By now, Altair's face came into my blurred vision, he was saying something, but for some reason I couldn't hear a thing apart from a high pitch beep.

The last thing I remember before falling into unconsciousness, Altair picked me up bridal style and began to sprint up to the castle.

Sometimes I wish he would stop cramping my style like this.

**

* * *

**

LITD: Well folks, did you guys think of the latest chapter? As you can tell, Keira is going to be out of action for a while, but that doesn't mean that she can get on other people's nerves…

**Please leave reviews as feedback is always helpful and persuades me to keep going or at least helps me to undo my mistakes. Thanks to those who have reviewed already and I hope you guys will stay with me till the end. Till next time and have a Happy/Scary Halloween.**


	4. Recuperation Period

**LITD: Hi guys, sorry for the constant late updates, but school is getting harder by the day and my homework is piling up. I hope you don't hate me for it. This is a bit shorter that the other chapters but I hope it turned out good in your eyes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed apart from the video game that I bought from my well earned money.**

**Another note to add is that near the end of the chapter there is a long line of Xs, this means that the point of view has change to a different area. I thought I would point this out so no one becomes confused at the sudden change.**

* * *

**Recuperation Period**

_You know the days where you can't get out of bed but you know you have to at one point…well, this __was one of those days._

_I groaned as I turned in my bed to come face to face with the clock that sat on my bedside table, waiting to piss me off when the time was right. An eye fluttered open and clamped shut immediately once I saw the time…too early._

_But for some reason, I hurt everywhere, especially in my abdomen._

_Huh? Why was I back in my bed? To be honest, I couldn't care less. Why would I want to leave my warm, comfy bed?_

_Do I need to answer that?_

_However, when I shifted onto my stomach, a sharp pain flared up causing me to wince. I let out a whimper as I tried to get onto my back to relieve the pressure on my stomach. It hurt, but I managed to get there in the end. Sweat trickled down my brow, my gasps echoed as my room, my beautiful, comforting room, stared to fade away._

"…_No" I whispered into the shadows when the last of the light was stolen from me. I clamped my eyes shut, I just wanted to stay in my bed._

"_Keira?" a low, yet familiar voice echoed around me…_

…When I slowly opened my eyes I found a dark figure hovering above me. Was I lying down? What had happened to me? As if it was a command, the memories of the fight came rushing back to me like a train hitting me at 100mph.

I smiled inwardly. I won! Ha, in your face Dari! But that didn't relieve me of the pain in my stomach. Being prodded in the abdomen with a sword is not fun. Don't try this at home. _Ever._

Again, I moaned as the light flooded into my eyes, yet another thing to add to the list of painful body parts.

When my eyes finally focused, I found that the figure was none other than Altair. I scowled at him when I noticed that he was smirking.

"You snore" he said simply, making freeze, "_very_ loudly" and began to chuckled. If I wasn't dying of stomach pains then I would so kick his ass. Though somehow, I didn't feel like laughing at all. Then it finally hit me.

I nearly died.

"How do you feel?" Altair asked more softly, registering that my mood was anything but bright.

I sighed, but winced when my stomach flared up, "Peachy" I muttered before trying to sit up.

Bad idea.

A whimper left my mouth as the pain shot up my whole body and my instinct made me clutch at my abdomen. Thankfully, it had been bandaged so I didn't causing anymore damage.

A hand gently pushed me back down, "You have to remain still. The wound in your stomach was the worst injury. Be thankful it was not life threatening."

"How long was I unconscious for?"

"Six days"…Whoa. "But-" he added to grab my attention again "- Al Mualim agrees that you are worthy to stay"

"If I wasn't in this crap condition, I would be dancing around the room, just to let you know how happy I am." I smiled weakly.

"However, that did involve removing your-" his voice died down and his eyes dropped to my hand.

What's wrong with my ha-

…

Oh, you have got to kidding me.

When I saw my left hand, I think that the whole kingdom heard my scream.

_My fucking left ring finger is gone!!!_

After a moment of recovery, of my mentality and Altair's hearing, I began to wiggle my fingers to get used to the absence of the ring finger.

What annoyed the most was I'm left handed so I think I'm screwed when it comes to using a pencil.

"I must leave soon" Altair said suddenly. "Until you have fully recovered, you are not allowed to leave Masyef"

_What are you, my mother?_ I scowled to myself.

He stood up, "A Templar named Abu'l Nuquod is causing trouble in Damascus and I'm to be sent there to eliminate him" Who was that again…

…Oh yeah, the fat dude. All of a sudden, Family Guy came into my head…do you really need an answer to that?

Before he went out the door, I murmured loud enough for him to hear, "Next time, I'm _so_ gonna kick your butt"

Altair didn't reply, he just chuckled and shook his head before closing the door behind him, leaving me in silence. My breaths were a bit shaky but I guess that comes with the hole in the stomach and the missing finger part.

Not long after, the door swung open again and Miriam walked in with a smile plastered on her face.

"Yo" I said weakly.

"How are you feeling today?" she chirped while she sat beside the bed.

Somehow her cheerfulness really annoyed me. "I've been better" I grumbled.

Sensing my foul mood, she got right to the point. "I'm her to change your bandages so I'm afraid you are going to have to sit up."

With help, I slowly sat up, the pain wasn't as bad as the first time since I had the help, but it was still there, taunting me every time I moved.

The process didn't take long, despite the fact that it hurt. I also got to see the stump that used to my finger for the first time when Miriam had to change the bandage on my hand, which nearly made me throw up.

"May I come in?" a voice asked. My eyes gazed at the door with Al Mualim standing in between the frame.

_Oh, I'm so loved today._

"Of course. You don't need to ask when this place belongs to you" I said to him as he walked over to us.

His eyes gazed at my hand for a second before they came to look with mine. "I see that you have noticed that you are officially one of us"

"Uh huh" I replied dully, not wanting to cause a long discussion about something, even though I did have one question. "When does my training start?"

My question made my new 'master' smirk. "You are injured and yet you wish to train? I admire your energy. However,-" I frowned "- you must realise that you are not fit to fight yet"

By this time Miriam had left us to talk which, for some reason, made me feel uncomfortable. "I know. It's just that I want to help as soon as possible" that's the worst possible feeling, helplessness. It sucks.

A chuckled erupted from his throat and he placed an armguard down on the bedside table. "Well, when you are able to train, come and see me, then we shall decide what you best choice of weapon is." And with that said, he left.

The silence wasn't as annoying as last time, but I was left staring at my new armguard. Curious, I stumbled to my feet and picked the beige armour. I grinned when I noticed that I had been given a hidden blade. It was light, perfect for a swift assassination followed by a quick getaway. After some practise, of course.

Because of the bandage bulking up my hand, it was hard to put on but I managed in the end. The smirk on my face couldn't have been wider like a kid at Christmas.

The blade itself was shiny, as if it was brand new. _Better than a second hand one,_ I thought to myself.

It felt great to practise with. The ringing in my ears as I swung it around was like a harmonious tune. A few minutes had past and my boredom was starting to show. _Now, what can an injured assassin do to lose time?_

My eyes widened and an evil grin formed. "Well that's easy." I stated out loud, "explore and annoy others on the way" and I went up to the door before pressing my ear, attempting to hear if anyone was there.

…

…

…Nope. However, better safe than sorry.

My hand lingered over the wooden handle for a long minute before gently pulling the door open. Voices of unknown people echoed throughout the hall, but they were too distant to be close.

Just as I stepped out of the door, still holding the handle…

"Keira!"

"AH!" I screeched and my hand tensed on the handle to prevent myself from stumbling forward…which happened to be my _left hand._ The hidden blade thrust out and wedged itself into the wooden frame. I chuckled nervously at thought that this was going to be embarrassing, I could already feel my face burning up.

The one who shouted my name was giggling behind me as I attempted to free myself. "Do you acquire some assistance?" the voice, which I found out to be Miriam, asked through the strain of laughing so hard.

I pulled again but the blade was wedged in so far that it didn't budge at all. "No, I am fine" I said through gritted teeth and tugged again. By now, my hand was beginning to throb because of the pressure and Miriam's face turned from an amusement expression to a worrying one.

"Are you certain you do not need my help?"

This time I tried thrusting my foot into the door to gain some power in the pull. The first push from the foot made the blade wiggle a bit, "I'm-" I pushed again and the wood groaned, "-fine, WHOA!" the third push freed me from my wooden captor and sent me flying back to the bedroom floor with a thud.

"Miss Keira?!" the small brunette fretted over me as I groaned, "Are you hurt?"

"Ow" I groaned and I opened my eyes. With a drowsy smirk I answered, "Third times' a charm"

After a sigh, we laughed together until a new/old visitor came by. "And what are you two doing on the cold floor." Al Mualim asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Err," I rested my head on my hand, "Just acquainting myself with the door"

_I can't believe I said that with a straight face_.

However, that didn't last long as I burst into tears of laughter, seconds before Miriam followed. Our fun was short lived when I winced, all the laughing brought the pain in my stomach back to life.

_But it was worth it_.

"I think it's time you rested," the master sighed accompanied with an aggravated expression. "You still have a few days before you can leave the castle to train."

I frowned as Miriam, who was still giggling quietly, helped me over to my bed. As my head hit the pillow, tiredness struck me like lightning. All the laughing and the pain had taken a lot of strength. Al Mualim was right, I didn't need to rest.

"Sleep well, Keira. You'll need it" Al Mualim said emotionally before closing the door after Miriam followed.

Darkness greeted me humbly, swallowing my sight until the sun would rise again. But the dream I had before I awoke earlier still clung onto my thoughts.

Just before I drifted off to sleep, I thought of a question which I didn't know the answer to, and it scared me.

_Will I ever get home?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The old man sat at his desk, despite his age and his years of experience and wisdom he was full of unanswered questions. His hands clasped together while his elbows supported them just below his eyelevel. But his eyes were focused on one thing and one thing only.

That thing that Altair had failed to retrieve because of his arrogance, also causing Malik's brother to be slain by the hands of Robert De Sable and his left to be was injured so badly that it had to be removed. Despite the losses, Malik brought it back which pleased his master none the less.

With a smirk on his face, Al Mualim said lowly. "After the other Templars have been silenced, with this Piece of Eden, nothing will stand in my way."

His eyes narrowed at the thought of his students, both young and old. "Even Altair won't have the strength to stop me. Not even the prophecies can save the girl."

And with his speech to no one faded into the night, his low chuckled echoed followed into the darkness.

**

* * *

**

LITD: *Gasps dramatically* Well, what did you expect? I wasn't gonna go and

**make the old man a good guy or else that would have been veeeeery boring so now there is a couple of bumps along the way.**

**So, what did you guys think of Keira's eventful 'recuperation'? I apologise for the shortness, but I kind of had a writers block for this, but now it's been smashed with the faithful sledgehammer of inspiration. YAY! If you have any questions or complaints, constructive flames are accepted. Till next time.**

**P.S. I'm sorry to say that for the next 2-3 weeks I have exams so updates will be slow. Sorry!**

**Keira: Not that it isn't slow enough already.**

**LITD: Hey! *Slaps Keira across the head***

**Keira: Ow! That hurt!**

**LITD: Be grateful that it wasn't your stomach.**

**Keira: Asshole.**


End file.
